Here I am
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: Aku selalu di sini, tetap di sini, berada di sampingmu. Tapi entah mengapa kita berdua tidak pernah menyadari itu Hanya membutuhkan komunikasi antara hati masing-masing lah yang dapat menyatukan kita berdua. KyuMin/YAOI or BL/wajib review bagi yang sudah membaca nya "CHAPTER 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast and Pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yag ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ilsan adalah salah satu kota di Korea Selatan yang cukup indah, pemandangan yang sangat asri dan tidak terlalu padat seperti kota Seoul, mari kita menelusuri lebih jauh kota ini ahh.. tepatnya di sebuah taman bermain kecil yang sepertinya ada pemandangan yang menarik di sana.

"Hey anak kecil…. Seperti nya PSP mu itu bagus ya.. buat aku saja sini" suara anak kecil bertubuh gemuk itu terdengar seperti nada mengancam, namja kecil itu terlihat bersama beberapa temannya.

"Shirreo! Memang kau siapa? Ini punyaku, aku yang membelinya, enak saja minta beli donk" sesosok namja yang lebih kurus itu tampak tidak takut dengan pandangan sengit bocah gemuk itu dan teman-temannya

"Berani kau dengan ku hah? Rasakan ini bocah kecil" anak bertubuh gemuk itu tampak meradang mendengar nada bicara anak kecil yang hendak ia ganggu itu, segera ia mengangkat telapak tangannya hendak memukul

"AWWWW!" anak berbadan gemuk itu tampak mengerang kesakitan, eh? Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi dia yang hendak memukul tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang mengerang kesakitan?

"Huh.. makanya jangan kebanyakan gaya wekkk" ohh ternyata anak yang hendak diganggu oleh bocah berbadan gemuk itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menginjak kaki bocah berbadan gemuk itu.

"Teman-teman cepat hajar dia!" perintah sang bocah berbadan gemuk, segera saja para temannya menghampiri anak kecil yang telah menginjak kaki bos mereka. Situasi sekarang ini mungkin sangat menegangkan, anak kecil pembawa PSP itu tampak sedang menahan air matanya karena kesakitan dipukuli oleh teman-teman dari bocah gemuk tadi

"Hikss.. Hikkss.. ampun.. aku mohon jangan pukul aku lagi appo.. eomma.. hiks.. jangan pukul Kyu lagi" rintih anak kecil yang bernama Kyu itu, memang siapa nama lengkapnya? Entah lah.. aku hanya mendengar ia menyebut dirinya 'Kyu' kalian dengar bukan?

"YAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan" di tengah suasana taman bermain yang bisa dibilang cukup mencekam itu, suara anak kecil lain telah menginterupsi mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi pemukulan.

"Mencoba menolong eoh? Cihh bocah pendek seperti mu paling langsung menangis waktu kami pukul nanti, sudah kau pergi saja sana hush.. hush" usir bocah berbadan gemuk itu

"Heh? Siapa yang kau bilang bocah pendek hah? Aku ini tidak pendek Cuma kurang tinggi saja" jawab santai anak kecil itu

Bocah berbadan gemuk itu hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya

"Sini kalian, akan kuhabisi kalian semua, bisanya hanya menganggu saja, anak itu tidak salah apa-apa main pukul, sini kalau berani lawan aku, semua nya maju kalian!" tantang anak kecil bertubuh mungkin agak emm.. kurang tinggi seperti yang ia bilang

"Ohhh menantang kami eoh? Seraaannngggg!" para bocah penganggu itupun berlari bermaksud untuk menyerang bocah kurang tinggi itu

"Eitss tunggu dulu" bocah kurang tinggi itu menghentikan langkah cepat dari bocah pengganggu itu

"TADA….! Nah ayo kalian semua maju, akan kubuat kalian mati dengan satu tembakan" o'oww ternyata bocah kurang tinggi itu membawa pistol dan menodongnya kearah bocah pengganggu itu, sontak para bocah pengganggu terkejut dan wajah mereka pucat pasi melihat pistol itu.

"KABURRRRRRRR" yahh seperti yang kita duga bocah penganggu itu langsung mengambil jurus langkah seribu alias 'melarikan diri' atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan istilah 'KABUR' -_-

Bagaimana dengan keadaan namja kecil yang diganggu tadi? Yapss… dia juga ketakutan bukan karena bocah penganggu tadi, tapi karena melihat pistol yang dibawa bocah kurang tinggi itu. Ia berfikir mungkin dialah yang akan ditembak sekarang

"ANDWE! Jangan tembak aku" teriaknya ketakutan

"Eh? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, kemarilah aku ini anak baik loh.." ujar bocah kurang tinggi itu.

"T..tt..tapi pistol itu?" tanya namja kurus itu gelagapan

"OHH ini hanya pistol mainan, Cuma bentuk nya saja mirip pistol asli ini isinya air tau bukan peluru hehehh" jelas bocah kurang tinggi itu "Kamu luka? Sakit ya? Sini kemarikan tanganmu" bocah kurang tinggi itu mengambil pergelangan tangan kyu yang terlihat luka goresan kecil, bocah kurang tinggi itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Nah.. beres semoga ceepat sembuh yah, ini plester luka gambar nya lucu kan hihihiiihh.." ucap bocah kurang tinggi itu sambil terkikik kecil

"Gomawo sudah membantuku" jawab kyu dengan tulus, entahlah sejak pandangannya bertemu dengan bocah kurang tinggi itu ia merasa menemukan setitik kedamaian, pandangan lembut yang menyiratkan rasa yang entah apa.. hanya setitik kan?

"Ahh.. aku pulang dulu ya.. hati-hati jagan sampai kau bertemu dengan bocah-bocah itu lagi.. bye" Pamit bocah kurang tinggi itu dan kemudian berlalu

"Ehh? Kemana anak tadi itu? Aisshhh namanya saja aku tidak tau paboya kyu" sesal Kyu sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalanya "Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih" ia masih ingat bagaimana lucunya bocah kurang tinggi itu saat menggertak bocah-bocah pengganggu, sungguh ekspresi nya tidak ada seram-seram nya sama sekali malah cenderung imut dan lucu kkkkk~~~~

SREEKKKK~~~

"Eh?" Kyu terkejut mendengar suara gesekan benda yang tak sengaja ia tendang dan ternyata itu sebuah kalung cantik berwarna silver

"Hmmm apa milik bocah tadi? Eoh? 'S' berarti bocah itu nama depannya 'S'"

"Baiklah akan kusimpan dengan baik kalung ini, siapa tau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi bocah tadi itu namja atau yeoja? Kalau namja tapi ia manis sekali, kalau yeoja? Ah.. entahlah" gumam Kyu, lalu beranjak dari taman bermain itu, meninggalkan sebuah moment berharga yag baru saja ia alami, moment menakutkan sekaligus menyenangkan baginya, langit, taman bermain, dan Tuhan akan menjadi saksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**a few****years****later**

kalian masih ingat bocah bernama 'Kyu' kan? Bocah itu sekarang bukanlah bocah lagi, ia sudah beranjak remaja, tumbuh sebagai namja dengan pribadi yang bisa diibilang hampir mendekati sempurna, kini ia telah menempati kehidupan baru bukan sebagai anak kota Ilsan tapi sebagai anak kota Seoul, beberapa bulan yang lalu orang tuanya pindah ke kota Seoul karena urusan pekerjaan, dan otomatis Kyu pun ikut dan harus rela pindah sekolah tepatnya di 'SAPPHIRE BLUE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' sekolah elit yang hanya menampung anak-anak berkemampuan tinggi dan rata-rata nilai yang tinggi pula, Kyu atau mungkin kita bisa mengenalnya dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' memang memiliki otak dengan kadar pemikiran jauh diatas rata-rata alias jenius. Hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk di sekolah barunya ia sudah disambut oleh teriakkan histeris yeoja juga namja 'uke' yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya, tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih cuek dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas nya.

**~^0^~**

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun.. naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, saya pindahan dari Ilsan, bangepsumnida" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat

"AAA Jadi Kyuhyun ya namanya, KYUHYUN DUDUK DI SINI SAJA"

"DUDUK DI SINI SAJA"

"DI SINI KOSONG KOK.."

teriakkan beberapa siswa siswi yang menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kosong dekat mereka. Dan dimulailah hari baru seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai murid SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL SAPPHIRE BLUE''

**.**

**.**

**~^0^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa kini sudah menginjak waktu 2 bulan sejak Kyuhyun sang namja popular itu pindah ke Seoul penggemar nya makin banyak dan sampai-sampai mereka membuat fans club khusus baik namja ataupun yeoja penggila Kyuhyun

"CHO KYUHYUN SARANGHAE…."

"KYUHYUN.. WOULD YOU MARRY ME"

"KYUHYUN-AH.. KALAUPUN AKU MENJADI PEMBANTUMU AKU TAK APA, AKU RELA" eh? Itu sangat berlebihan, abaikan saja orang-orang yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Hai broo.. mau ke kantin?" ujar seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"Hmm ahh.. aku malas ke kantin, kau tidak tau akibat nya kalau aku pergi ke kantin sekarang? Aku malas bertemu para penggemarku mereka semua ganas, aku pergi dulu Donghae.. bye" ujar Kyuhyun kepada sahabatnya yang ternyata bernama Donghae dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

**~^0^~**

Kyuhyun kini hanya berjalan jalan santai di sekitar lorong kelas yang nampaknya cukup sepi jujur saja sejak tadi ia bingung sendiri sebenarnya mau kemana dia.

Lalu dengan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja berambut blonde, seketika saja lagkah Kyuhyun berhenti karena mereka berdua berpapasan, namja itu mencoba menggeser langkahnya kearah kiri dan dengan spontan pula Kyuhyun juga menggeser langkah nya ke kiri, namja itu ke kanan, Kyuhyun pun ikut ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya sampai namja itu terlihat jengah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini niat memberi ku jalan atau tidak?" tanya namja itu dengan dingin, Kyuhyun nampak sangat terkejut dengan gaya bicara namja itu yang seakan tidak bersahabat dengannya, bukan karena tanpa alasan setiap Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan warga sekolah lainnya ia selalu disambut dengan hangat dan penuh teriakkan kebanggaan apalagi dari fans-fansnya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia disambut dengan tatapan tajam dan tampang yang terkesan cuek dari seorang namja yang mungkin menurut Kyuhyun namja itu terkesan emmm cantik.

Seakan tidak mendapat jawaban, namja misterius itupun makin memicingkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun "Heh.. kau tuli? cepat minggir aku mau lewat" bentak namja itu dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke samping, Kyuhyun yang makin tidak suka dengan tingkah namja itu pun segera menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian.

"Bisa tidak kau lembutkan tutur bahasa mu itu sungguh tidak sopan" ujar Kyuhyun yang tak kalah dinginnya

"Cih.. terserah aku mau pergi" namja itupun melepaskan dengan paksa genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja

"Dia fikir siapa dia, anak presiden? Dasar namja kurang sopan" dengus Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

**~^0^~**

**Here I am yeo-gie here I am**

**Here I am nae-ga yeo-giye yeo-giyi-nneunde**

**Here I am chigeum Here I am**

**Here I am chigeum yeo-giye nae-gayi-nneunde**

**Nal tajwodo mojara nal beoryeodo mojara**

**Nae-ga neol eol-maman-keum sarang-haneun-jireul**

**Moreul-keo-ya ama neon Here I am**

**Here I am yeo-gi Here I am~~~~**

Langkah Kyuhyun mendadak terhenti kembali begitu melewati sebuah ruangan yang mungkin itu ruangan untuk klass musik, sebuah suara yang entah siapa pemilik nya mengalun dengan merdunya dan menembus gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Suara itu mengalambut lembut selembut salju yang sedang berjatuhan dari atas langit namun Kyuhyun merasa ada sepercik perasaan sakit yang mendadak ia rasakan seakan Kyuhyun sudah memang benar-benar menyatu dengan jiwa si pemilik suara itu.

Kyuhyun memang penasaran tapi tidak berniat untuk measuk ke ruangan itu, mendadak suara yang mengalun lembut itupun terhenti dan kembali menciptakan keheningan di sekitar, kalau pun kalian bertanya kenapa? Sejujurnya Kyuhyun memang ingin mengetahui siapa sosok dari suara itu, jiwanya seakan memberontak, menarik paksa raganya untuk mencari tau itu semua, namun mungkin saja jiwa dan otak Kyuhyun saat ini tidak sejalan dan memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud ingin meninggalkan tempat itu

"Kyuhyun oppa" baru beberapa langkah, lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun harus berhenti dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah suara lain yang memanggil namanya, dan betapa terkejut nya Kyuhyun melihat sosok yeoja yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan kelas musik

"Apa mungkin dia yang menyanyi tadi? Apakah dia si pemilik suara lembut itu?" batin Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya

"Sungguh beruntungnya aku bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mu oppa dan tanpa ada kerumunan fans mu" sambung yeoja itu lagi

"Nu.. nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eoh? Naneun Seo johyun imnida, oppa bisa memanggil ku Seohyun, aku satu tingkat dengan oppa tapi kita beda kelas, oppa sedang apa di sini?" tanya yeoja bernama Seohyun dan langsung dengan seenaknya menggandeng pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memang sedikit risih dan juga terkejut dengan sikap yeoja itu, namun pikirannya masih melayang tepatnya menulusri masa lalu, masa-masa di mana ia masih bertempat tinggal di ilsan, moment di mana ada bocah kurang pendek yang menolongya dan mengobati luka kecilnya, dan sedetik kemudian ingatannya seakan ditarik kembali pada sebuah benda yang ditemukannnya dulu 'Kalung' ya kalung itu sampai sekarang masih Kyuhyun simpan, ia sangat mengharapkan akan dipertemukan kembali pada pemilik kalung itu, kalau boleh curhat sedikit Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi sosok penolong, dan juga pelindung bagi si pemilik kalung itu dan kalau bisa ia juga ingin menjadi sosok penolong dan pelindung untuk selama lamanya.

Dan perlu diingat lagi kalung itu mempunyai bandul yang berinisial 'S'

"'S' Seohyun? Apa yeoja ini sosok penolong dan pelindung ku dulu? Apa memang ia yeoja? Apa benar dia orangnya"

**TBC~**

**Haiii author newbie's here~~~**

**Ceritanya gaje ya? Pasaran ya? Gak bagus ya? Maklum masih abal-abal soalnya.**

**Masih gak kebaca ya alur ceritanya? Maklum lah kan baru chapter satu…**

**TYPO? Hohoh.. jangan ditanya lagi saya ini kan queen nya typo kkkkkk~ map deh kalau masih banyak typo nya nanti di chap selanjutnya saya coba lebih teliti lagi**

**Eumm… saya gak mau banyak omong dulu, tapi saya minta REVIEW dari kalian semua .. boleh kan?. Harus boleh *maksa *digatak**

**SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER…~~~~~ #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Prev chapter

"'**S' Seohyun? Apa yeoja ini sosok penolong dan pelindung ku dulu? Apa memang ia yeoja? Apa benar dia orangnya" **

**This is chapter 2**

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast and Pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yag ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun terduduk di sebuah taman belakang sekolah dan tentu saja ditemani oleh Seohyun yang sejak tadi menggelayut manja di dekatnya, namun Kyuhyun tampak tidak menghiraukan yeoja itu ia masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan juga batin yang terus bertanya-tanya, entah apa yang ia rasakan seolah memang hati kecil nya berkata bahwa seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya berada di sekitar ini, ingat! Hanya hati kecil yang berkata.

"Oppa.. oppa.. Kyuhyun oppa aishh ternyata dia melamun yasudah oppa aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya.. bye.." Seohyun pun pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganku? Apa benar dia itu yeoja.. apa benar dia itu Seohyun? Dan juga diakah yang menyanyi di kelas musik tadi? Aissh jinjja.. permainan kehidupan macam apa ini" batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk, hati kecil nya memberontak, namun otak jenius nya juga sedang berfikir akan kemungkinan hal yang terjadi, jika memang sosok penolong di masa lalu nya itu Seohyun berarti ia harus menjadi penolong dan peliindung untuk yeoja itu selama-lamanya? Hati kecil dan otak Kyuhyun seakan beradu dan saling bertolak belakang untuk saat ini.

~^0^~

"Eomma appa… bogoshippo" suara lirih itu penuh dengan rasa sakit, tepatnya sakit di hati, si pemilik suara itu adalah seorang namja yang sekarang sedang duduk termenung sendiri di kelasnya, yah memang ini adalah jam istirahat sekolah nya jadi wajar saja kelas nya sepi, namja itu bisa dibilang berpenampilan cukup sederhana dan hampir mendekati kesan 'nerd' hanya 'hampir mendekati ya.

"Sungmin-ah….." sapa suara dua orang berbeda yang terdengar dari luar ruang kelas, dengan spontan namja yag hampir menangis itu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan merubah raut wajah nya setenang mungkin.

"Ne Eunhyukkie.. Ryeowookie wae?" oohh ternyata namja itu yang bernama Sungmin, dan dua orang yang Sungmin sebut tadi adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak ke kantin? Eh? Kau menangis lagi Minnie-ah…?" tanya salah satu dari namja lucu bernama ryeowook.

"A..aniyo aku tidak menangis hanya habis bangun tidur saja" kilah Sungmin.

"Tidak usah berbohong Minnie, kau selalu saja begitu, kau ini sudah remaja, kenapa kau terus saja menangisi hal sesuatu yang telah lalu begitu lama?" kini giliran Eunhyuk lah yang berbicara

"Coba saja kau yang menggantikkan posisi ku hyukie, kau pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama. Di tengah semua siswa merayakan kegembiraan bersama orang tuanya, sedangkan aku? aku hanya diasuh oleh seorang ahjumma mantan pembantuku dulu. Aku merindukan mereka hiks…" satu isakkan lolos dari mulut mungil milik Sungmin, isakkan nya begitu pilu seakan ia menanggung beban yang berat dipikirannya

"Tapi belum tentu eomma dan appa mu akan senang kau tangisi Minnie-ah.. berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan terlalu lama itu tidak baik, masih ada masa depan yang harus dijalani, kau harus jalan kedepan dan jangan pernah menoleh kearah belakang, menangis memang wajar namun jangan terlalu sering Minnie" tukas Ryeowook pada sahabat nya, Sungmin masih terisak.

"Hiks..hikss.. go.. gomawo.. hikss Wookie Hyukkie, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk kedua sahabat nya.

"Ne Minie… kami akan ikut sedih jika kau bersedih.. jadi mulai saat ini kau harus kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, Minnie yang ceria, dan selalu menebar senyum pada orang lain, ok?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Eumm.. aku akan mencoba nya walau sedikit susah Hyukkie, tapi aku tak yakin bisa merubah sifat ku yang dingin dan pendiam ini dalam waktu dekat"

"Gwaechanna..semua nya memang butuh proses" ujar Ryeowook, "Nah sekarang.. kita ke kantin bersama, ayo Minnie, tenang.. hari ini aku traktir" sambung nya lagi

"Asyiikk ditraktir Wookie" sahut Eunhyuk girang

PLETAK…

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Eunhyuk

"Ishh appo Wookie…. Kau ini tega sekali " sungut Enhyuk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya

"yang aku traktir itu Minnie.. bukan kau monyet jelek wekk, kajja Minnie kita tinggalkan monyet jelek yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk" ujar Ryeowook sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk

"YAA! Dasar wajan berjalan.. awas kauuuuuu" teriak Eunhyuk dan ikut berlari mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke kantin.

Suasana kantin seperti biasa memang selalu ramai, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk juga tampak kebingungan karena saking banyaknya siswa yang tengah berdesakkan.

"Haduuhh kalau begini bakal ribet nih.. kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan, Minnie yang memesan minuman dan Hyukkie yang mencari tempat untuk kita" usul Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan anggukan 2 sahabat nya

~^0^~

"Haahhh akhirnya dapat juga minuman nya, huhh panas sekali" ujar Sungmin yang sudah membawa minuman untuk nya dan kedua sahabat baik nya. Entah karena faktor apa tubuh Sungmin oleng tiba-tiba dan -

BYYUUURRRR..

"YAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PSP KU EOH? AISSHHH KEKASIH KUUU" Teriak kan itu cukup jelas bahkan sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sungmin, ia sadar ini salahnya karena dengan tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman nya ke PSP milik salah seorang siswa. Karena ingin minta maaf Sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba melihat siapa pemilik PSP yang tak sengaja terkean guyuran minumannya

"KAU!" ucap Sungmin dan orang itu bersamaan

"OOHH ternyata namja tak sopan tadi.. sekarang lihat apa yang kau perbuat dengan PSP ku. KAU MENYIRAMNYA….." bentak namja yang ber name tag kan 'Cho Kyuhyun'

"Bisa tidak kau tidak usah menunjuk-nunjuk ku dengan jari telunjukmu, singkirkan" ujar Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun "Aku tidak sengaja, dan maaf apabila aku merusak nya secara tidak langsung, aku benar-benar diluar kendali tadi" sambung Sungmin lagi dengan nada dingin

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan santai Sungmin makin marah, dan segera saja ia menghirup seluruh udara untuk membentak habis-habisan namja di hadapannya ini.

"BISA-BISA NYA KAU BERKILAH… AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, PSP KU HARUS KAU GANTI DENGAN YANG BARU, ARRA?" bentak Kyuhyun lagi

"Baiklah..baiklah akan ku ganti tapi bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti setelah bel pulang tiba? Ini kantin, kau tidak malu menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau fikir siapa yang menyebabkan aku berteriak denganmu-" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat namja yang sudah mencari rebut dengannya "Noona Lee" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"YAA! AKU NAMJA" kini giliran Sungmin lah yang membentak Kyuhyun

"Cih.. namja? Wajahmua itu cenderung cant—"

"Oppa!" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara sudah ada terdengar suara yeoja yang Kyuhyun cukup kenal

"Eh? Seohyun? Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Harus nya aku yang bertanya, kenapa oppa ribut di sini? Dan apa oppa mengenal namja ini?" tanya Seohyun

"Ne.. aku bahkan 'sangat' mengenalnya" Kyuhyun makin menyunggingkan smirk smile nya yang membuat Seohyun bergidik ngeri

"Ohh kau pacarnya orang ini, heyy bilang pada namjachingu mu ini, kalau berbicara tidak usah bentak-bentak, telingaku masih sangat normal, dan aku tidak mau tuli usia dini karena mendengar teriakkan nya arra?" ujar Sungmin dan berlalu dari hadapa Seohyun dan Kyuhyun

"YAA! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI AWAS KAU LEE!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi

"Sudah oppa.. kita pergi dari sini, oppa diliatin dari tadi tuh.." ajak Seohyun sambil menarik Kyuhyun dari gerombolan fans Kyuhyun yang mulai menatap sengit kearah nya.

~^0^~

"Minnie? Kenapa lama sekali, loh minum nya mana?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi, aku pergi" ucap Sungmin dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang saling bertatapan penuh kebingungan.

~^0^~

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan gelisah di tempat tidurnya, ada banyak hal yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Pertama adalah masalah PSP Kyuhyun yang rusak gara-gara terguyur minuman dari namja menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun, kedua sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang 'apakah benar kalung itu milik Seohyun?' tapi jujur sajalah hati kecilnya merasakan pemberontakkan akan fakta yang dibuat oleh otak Kyuhyun itu.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengingat masalah yang terjadi di kantin tadi, ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah namja yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengakui kalau namja itu err 'cantik' satu titik yang Kyuhyun fokuskan dari namja itu yaitu 'Mata' nya

Mata yang seakan berbicara 'hay.. kita berjumpa lagi' tapi siapa namja itu, kesan pertama dengan namja bermarga LEE itu buruk sekali, namun Kyuhyun tak dapat memungkiri semuanya ia sebenar nya ingin sekali menyelami setiap inci mata milik namja LEE itu, mencoba mereka-reka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

~^0^~

Sementara itu di rumah Sungmin, ia juga nampak sedang merengut kesal, dia sedang memikirkan 'bagaimana cara nya mengganti PSP seorang namja yang rusak karena tak sengaja terguyur oleh minuman yang Sungmin bawa' ia sendiri sedang mengumpulka uang nya untuk keperluan sekolah, Sungmin sebenarnya ragu kalau memakai uang tabungannya untuk mengganti PSP itu sama saja menyia-nyiakkan uangnya sendiri, kalau minta pada Kim ahjumma? Sungmin sungguh tidak enak hati, Kim ahjumma lah yang membesarkannya sejak umur 6 tahun wanita paruh baya itu banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri dan Sungmin, dan sekarang Sungmin tidak ingin menambah beban Kim ahjumma dengan masalah yang ia buat di sekolah tadi.

"Tuhan.. bantulah hamba.. " Sungmin berdo'a dalam hati kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan memandangi sinar bintang berkelap kelip di antara langit malam yang gelap

"Eomma.. appa.. apa kabar kalian? Semoga selalu baik ne… aku ingin curhat pada kalian, aku yakin eomma dan appa mendengarkannya, jadi begini tadi itu Minnie bertemu salah satu siswa kesan pertama kami sangat buruk, lalu untuk kedua kalinya kita bertemu Minnie tidak sengaja merusak PSP milik nya, ia sepertinya marah besar pada Minnie, sekarang Minnie bingung harus mendapatkan uang darimana untuk mengganti PSP itu" Sungmin terus saja bercerita dengan kepala yang menengadah ke langit mencoba berbicara pada ribuan bintang yang bertaburan dan Sungmin tau ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan balasan dari ribuan bintang yang selalu menemani waktu malamnya, tapi Sungmin selalu merasa lega apabila telah selesai berbicara, seakan satu bebannya hilang entah kemana.

"Tapi kenapa Minnie merasa aneh ya dengan pandangan namja itu? Minnie seakan ingin melepas kerinduan yang sudah cukup lama pada namja itu, tapi dia siapa? Kenapa Minnie merasa ada sesuatu? Eomma, appa Minnie tidur dulu ya, jaljayo" Sungmin menutup pembicaraannya dengan satu senyuman tipis khas miliknya. Mengakhiri malam yang menurutnya begitu melelahkan.

~^0^~

Hari ini adalah hari keputusan yang sudah Kyuhyun pikirkan secara matang, inilah saatnya untuk menanyakan prihal kalung yang selama ini ia tunda, kini ia dan Seohyun telah berada di koridor sekolah yang masih cukup sepi karena masih cukup pagi.

"Oppa ada perlu denganku?" tanya Seohyun sumringah, namun dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun-ah… apa kau mengingat benda ini?" Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbasa basi lagi dan segera menunjukkan kalung berbandul 'S' yang selama ini Kyuhyun simpan

Seohyun terdiam mecoba berfikir apa jawaban yang akan ia jawab

"Mungkin ini kalung berharga bagi Kyuhyun oppa, bisa saja Kyuhyun oppa sedang mencari pemiliknya, kalau aku mengakuinya bisa jadi Kyuhyun langsung memelukku dan memintaku untuk menjadi yeojachingu nya" batin Seohyun

"N..ne.. oppa itu kalung yang selama ini aku cari" bohong Seohyun, Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya seakan belum puas dengan jawaban Seohyun

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa menghilangkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kembali otak licik Seohyun bekerja untuk menemukkan jawaban nya

"Iya.. waktu aku masih kecil, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sedang setengah berlari, lalu kami berdua bertabrakan dan saking takutnya aku langsung lari meninggalkan namja itu, apa namja itu kau, oppa?" jelas Seohyun

Kyuhyun lalu tertawa dengan nada meremehkan

"Hahah.. lucu sekali DONGENG mu Seohyun-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan dan menatap Seohyun dengan tatapan membunuh, yang membuat Seohyun ketakutan

"O..oppa.. aku—"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan cukup keras mengenai pipi tirus Seohyun, ia pun meringis merasakan perih di pipi sebelah kanan nya 'Kyuhyun menampar Seohyun'

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya yeoja penipu, enyah kau dari hadapan ku, kalau masih berani muncul, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari terbit keesokkan hari nya" tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh amarah, jelas, siapa yang tidak marah, disaat kegundahan hatinnya selama ini tiba-tiba ia dipermaiinkan dengan sebuah pernyataan konyol dari seorang yeoja yang jelas-jelas bukan orang yang Kyuhyun cari dan Kyuhyun tunggu kehadirannya selama ini.

~^0^~

Tak jauh dari koridor tempat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bertengkar, sosok namja yang berpostur tubuh agak berisi namun tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tak terlalu pendek sedang menatap terkejut pada sesuatu, bukan.. bukan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang membuatnya terkejut namun, satu benda yang sangat ia kenali yang pada saat itu dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalung itu!"

**TBC~~~  
**

**Chap 2 UPDATE~~~~**

**Pertama banget nih aku sempet terkejut loh atas review dri sebagian readers mengenai FF ku ini..**

**Yang ngira aku wires? Aku Cuma geleng2 kepala aja deh.. kkk~~ gini yah,, aku ini bukan wires dan bukan Sone, tapi aku ini KMS alias KyuMin Shipper alias Joyers alias ELF alias Sungmin Biased *sudah jelaskah?**

**Yang ngira ini ff seokyu aku sih maklum aja karena ini kemarin masih chap 1 jadi wajar alur cerita masih belum jelas**

**Jujur aku sempet mau nangis ketika ada yang bilang aku mau nipu kalian, aku gak ada niat untuk berbuat sekeji itu, aku nge publish FF ini juga karena murni imajinasi ku sendiri bukan hasil plagiat dari author manapun, aku Cuma niat mau nyalurin hobi ku yang hobi buat cerita2 ringan, lalu sisi penipuku dari mana? Aku bukan kaki tangan ataupun jelmaan dari author 'Wiress SK' kenapa aku tau wires sk? Karena aku sempat ngeliat FF nya yang hasl plagiat dri beberapa author, aku sangat tau itu. Tapi aku bukan wires SK, kalau masih ingin bukti silahkan cari author dengan pen name 'KyuMinWine1307' itu adalah akun saya yang memuat FF full of Kyumin, sekarang memang lagi bermasalah tapi tetep kok kalian bisa cek..**

**Oh yaa mau nanggepin lagi satu tentang salah satu review yang agak ganjal sama summary nya? Kenapa, apa salahnya aku minta review dari para reader yang sudah baca FFku? Apa salahnya?**

**Sudah jelaskah ? atau masih perlu ada yang ditanyakan? Silahkan PM saya.. dan kalau memang gak suka sama ff ku tinggal clik back atau close aja kan gampang..**

**Ada sedikit cataan nih tentang umur Kyuhyun Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk di sini semua disamakan.**

**Tapi aku tetep mengucapkan terima kasih kok, sama readersdeul yang udah mau review FF ku, baik itu yang negative and positive, aku ambil hikmah nya aja atas kejadian ini..**

**Nah.. untuk chapter 2 nya aku boleh minta 'REVIEW' lagi donk? Boleh yahhh **

**Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku gak bosen-bosen bilang 'JEONGMAL GOMAWO' buat para readersdeul yang udah 'Review' FF ku ini *bow, mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya ngejer nih.. lagi buru-buru, tapi aku kok nama kalia satu-satu…. **

**Cukup di sini aja cuap-cuap nya **

**SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER~~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Prev Chapter

**Tak jauh dari koridor tempat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bertengkar, sosok namja yang berpostur tubuh agak berisi namun tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tak terlalu pendek sedang menatap terkejut pada sesuatu, bukan.. bukan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang membuatnya terkejut namun, satu benda yang sangat ia kenali yang pada saat itu dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.**

"**Kalung itu!"**

.

.

.

**This is chapter 3**

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast **

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yag ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah…" sontak Sungmin pun langsung meoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ne Hyukie.." jawab Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Eh? Itu Kyuhyun, dan Seohyun kan, sedang apa mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil lebih mempertajam penglihatannya kearah lorong tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bertengkar

Sungmin yang memang sifatnya tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang langsung menarik tangan sahabat nya untuk menjauh dan tidak memperdulikkan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun perbuat, dan membuang segala fikiran-fikiran negative tentang benda yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Kyuhyun

"Yaa.. Minnie-ah.. kenapa kau tarik tangan ku dari tempat itu, appo…" ringis Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk

"Dengar Hyukie, itu urusan mereka, kita tidak usah ikut campur, aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain" ucap Sungmin cuek

"Ahh.. mungkin aku salah liat, bukan.. bukan kalung itu.. ayolah Sungmin mana mungkin kalung itu ada di tangan namja menyebalkan seperti Kyu apa tadi namanya ahh itulah aku lupa" batin Sungmin

**~^0^~**

"Oppa mianhae bukan maksud ku untuk-"

"APA HAH? BUKAN MAKSUD MU UNTUK APA, KAU DENGARKAN AKU, KAU SUDAH MEMBOHONGI KU TERLALU BANYAK, KAU JUGA BERBOHONG KALAU SUARA YANG KU DENGAR DI RUANG KELAS MUSIK ADALAH KAU TAPI TERNYATA.. BUKAN, KAU PEMBOHONG" bentak Kyuhyun habis-habisan

"Aku hanya hikss.. hiks,, hanya ingin bersamamu oppa, aku mencintaimu, aku berfikir bahwa hiks.. berbohong tentang itu aku bisa hiks.. lebih dekat dengan mu oppa" lirih Seohyun

"Cih.. kau itu yeoja pembohong, kau tak pantas dengan ku, dan mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi arra?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat dingin, Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih terisak, namun-

"Oppa jebal,, kajima.. jangan tinggalkan aku oppa hiks" Seohyun mencegat Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap tak berbicara padanya justru ia melemparkan pandagan yang sangat mengerikan. Kyuhyun pun menepis tangan Seohyun dengan kasar dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih terus menangis.

'Membohongi seseorang yang telah berharap penuh akan kebenaran, itu sangat menyakitkan' pikir Kyuhyun saat ini

**~^0^~**

BRUKK~~~

Tubuh Kyuhyun kini tersungkur dengan bokong nya yang mendarat di tanah lebih dulu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aiisshhh" Kyuhyun meringis memegangi beberapa tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena menabrak tubuh seseorang

"Gwaecahanna?" tanya orang itu, Kyuhyun meyakini orang itulah yang telah menabrak nya, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya

"KAU LAGI" bentak Kyuhyun, sedangkan orang yang Kyuhyun bentak itu langsung merubah raut wajah khawatir menjadi jengah ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hari ini semua orang menyebalkan sekali eoh? Dan sekarang ini adalah pertengkaran kita yang ke tiga kalinya dengan orang tak punya sopan santun, mungkin kau juga sengaja menabrak tubuh ku hah" sentak Kyuhyun

"Enak saja… kau yang berjalan tidak fokus, makanya kalau jalan pakai kaki, dan melihat jalan pakai mata kalau kau imbangka keduanya pasti kau tidak akan jatuh begini, yasudah lah.. sini aku bantu berdiri akan kuantar kau ke UKS" jelas orang itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, namun Kyuhyun segera menepis nya

"Tidak perlu noona Lee aku bisa sendiri" tunggu dulu apa Kyuhyun tadi menyebut nya dengan nama 'noona Lee' berarti orang itu Sungmin kan.

Tapi baru saja hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, tubuh Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terjatuh karena telapak tangan nya yang terdapat banyak luka goresan akibiat bergesekkan denga tanah sewaktu jatuh tadi.

"Sudahlah.. mau berapa lama kau mau berusaha di sana, dan satu lagi aku ini namja jadi berhenti memanggil ku noona arra?" ujar Sungmin

"Cihh terserah, kenapa kau malah diam, cepat bantu aku, kau fikir ini tidak sakit" ringis Kyuhyun

Sedagkan Sungmin malah menoleh ke kanan, kiri dan juga belakang lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Kau menyuruhku?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polos nya

"YAA kau fikir aku memanggil siapa lagi selain dirimu, cepat bantu aku berdiri ini sakit" perintah Kyuhyun

"Tadi katanya tidak perlu, sini" dengan perlahan Sungmin memapah tubuh Kyuhyun menuju ruang UKS

**~^0^~**

"Isshh susah sekali membukanya" kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang UKS dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di ranjang dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang yang Kyuhyun tiduri sambil sibuk membuka sebuah botol obat yang nampaknya masih disegel. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang Sungmin ciptakan memutuskan untuk bagun dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil dikala melihat wajah serius Sungmin yang tetap saja tidak mau menyerah dengan tutup botol obat yang belum bisa ia buka sedari tadi

"Kenapa wajah nya yang tadi berbeda dengan yang sekarang ya" batin Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana tidak sudah 3 kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin dan itu semua kesannya sangat tidak baik, dimulai dengan Sungmin yang selalu bersikap dingin dan Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak mau banyak bicara, tapi entah kenapa bila bertemu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu cerewet da ingin selalu banyak berbicara pada sosok yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

Melihat tingkah Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya, ini benar-benar sifat yang berbeda dari Sungmin yang biasanya.

"Sudah selesai bergulat dengan tutup botol itu?" akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, Sungmin pun segera menoleh dan langsung salah tingkah karena ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, aku.. aku.. aku kesusahan membuka nya" ujar Sungmin dan lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibir nya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh kecil

"Hahahah kau ini, masa membuka tutup ini saja tidak bisa, katanya kau namja, dasar payah" ejek Kyuhyun

"YAA aku memang namja tau"

"Tapi kau cantik" jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil botol obat itu dan membukaya, sedangkan Sungmin kini terpaku mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, hatinya seakan bergemuruh riang 'Cantik' bukan kah Kyuhyun sedang memuji Sungmin secara tidak langsung?

"Ini, dan cepat obati luka nya" Kyuhyun pun memberikan botol obat itu kepada Sungmin, dengan perlahan Sungmin pun mengolesi tangan Kyuhyun dengan obat nya

DEG

Deguman jantung siapakah kiranya itu? Namun kita bisa memastikan itu adalah milik Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin, mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan jantung mereka yang tengah berpacu

"Tangan ini" gumam hati mereka masing-masing

Sungmin pun dengan segera mempercepat aktifitas mengobati tangan Kyuhyun, dan berlalu agar detak jantung nya bisa normal kembali, dan Kyuhyun juga sama, ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai lalu tidur di ruang UKS, siapa tau dengan cara seperti itu jantung nya juga bisa normal kembali.

"Su..sudah.. selesai.. aku pergi dulu" ujar Sungmin

"Chankaman" cegat Kyuhyun

"Gomawo eumm?"

"Lee Sungmin"

"Ahhh gomawo Sungmin-ssi"

"Ne cheonma-"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi, aku pergi"

BLAM

Setelah pintu ruang UKS itu tertutup Kyuhyun pun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang UKS , degupan jantung Kyuhyun berangsur menghilang seiring dengan kepergian Sungmin

"Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa dengan jantung ini" Kyuhyun pun merogoh isi saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung

"Sebenarnya pemilik kalung ini siapa? Di mana dia sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun lirih "Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu mu? Disaat aku sudah berharap banyak pemilik kalung ini adalah Seohyun ternyata ia hanya membohongi ku, dasar yeoja sialan, tapi bagaimana kalau pemilik kalung ini adalah namja? Ahh aku tidak peduli aku ingin bertemu dengannya segera, kalau boleh jujur aku.. aishh aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, sepertinya aku telah mengalami 'love as first sight' yah.. begitulah aku sudah menaruh hati pada sosok penolong ku di waktu kecil dulu, tanpa tau siapa namanya, dan dimana dia tinggal itulah mengapa aku merutuki diriku pabo.. kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya saja dulu kalau sudah begini mau diapakan lagi, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya menunggu dan terus menunggu tanpa tau akhir dari penantian ini sampai kapan" batin Kyuhyun terus berbicara

**~^0^~**

Sementara itu di kelas Sungmin nampak gelisah, gelisah karena ada beberapa deretan pristiwa di masa lalu nya yang seolah ingin ia telusuri mungkin istilah kerennya 'flashback' namun Sungmin terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau mengingat masa lalunya, bagi Sungmin masa lalu itu adalah masa-masa paling menyedihkan untuknya.

"Sungminnieeeeee~" Sungmin hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu

"Ne Hyukie" jawab Sungmin

"Ada berita bagus loh.. kau mau tau tidak" tanya Eunhyuk

"Eumm tidak" jawab Sungmin cuek, Eunhyuk langsung mendengus mendengar nya yahh dia dan Ryeowook memang sudah biasa menerima sikap Sungmin yang selalu cuek akan segala sesuatu, dia seakan pura-pura tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mau tau apapun.

"Ishh kau harus tau kabar ini, dengar ya.. kelas kita akan membentuk kelompok dengan kelas XII 1, perkelompok terdiri dari 6 orang Minnie, seru kan? Apalagi anak-anak dari kelas itu juga pintar-pintar" tukas Eunhyuk

"Ne.. ne … ne.. terserah, mana Wookie?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Wookie sedang ke ruang guru mengambil daftar nama kelompok" jawab Eunhyuk

"Minniiieeeeeee…. Hyukkiiieeeee….." baru saja mereka omongin orang nya sudah datang..

GREP

"Yaa… ya… apha.. khau.. ugghhh Wookkie seshak…" ujar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan susah payah karena Ryeowook memeluk nya dengan erat sekali.

"Hehehehh mianhae.. habisnya aku senaannnggg sekali, lihat ini" tukas Ryeowook sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang berisi deretan nama-nama siswa

"MWOO? Kita bertiga satu kelompok aaa Wookkie Minnie…." Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk lah yang berlompat-lompat kecil, sedangkan Sungmin walau dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesenangan namun siapa yang tau saat itu Sungmin tersenyum walau hanya dalam hati, senyuman yang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

"Kita juga sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung?" tanya Eunhyuk dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook, tunggu dulu 'Kyuhyun'? detak jantung Sungmin kembali berpacu, aliran darah nya berdesir tak karuan. "Ahh tidak-tidak Sungmin-ah.. bersikap biasa saja hufhh" tenang Sungmin dalam hati

"Gimana kalau kita kerja kelompok nya di rumah Sungminnie aja?" usul Ryeowook

'kok di rumah ku sihhh' ujar Sungmin dalam hati

"Boleh juga, iya kan Minnie" sekarang giliran Eunhyuk lah yang membujuk Sungmin

"Ne… ne.. kalaupun aku menolak juga kalian pasti memaksa" jawab Sungmin pasrah

"Yeayy" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun bertos ria mendengar jawaba Sungmin

"Wookie kita ke kelas XII 1 yukk.. " ajak Eunhyuk

"Ne kajja kita kasi tau mereka, Min kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Ani.. kalian saja"

"Okay bye Minnie, nanti kita balik lagi kok"

**~^0^~**

"Annyeong haseyo" suara 2 orang namja kini telah menggema di depan kelas XII 1

"Ne.. ada perlu apa ya?" tanya salah satu siswa dengan ramah

"Eumm begini kami dari kelas XII 3 aku Ryeowook, dan ini Eunhyuk, kami ke sini ingin mencari Kyuhyun-ssi, Yesung-ssi, dan Doghae-ssi" jelas Ryeowook

"Ohhh masuk saja itu mereka bertiga yang lagi ngobrol di belakang" tunjuk namja itu pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu kalian" sapa Eunhyuk sambil membungkukan badannya, dan seketika 3 namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol itupun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tampan sekali" tutur Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan dalam hati mereka masing-masing, tentu saja pujian itu ditunjukkan pada orang yang berbeda, Ryeowook mengagumi Yesung sang namja cool, maskulin, dengan wajah yang dingin namun sebenarnya dia itu penyayang, Eunhyuk mengagumi Donghae sang namja manis yang bisa dibilang lebih ramah daripada 2 orang sahabat nya dan dia juga pandai sekali dalam urusan menggombal -_- sedangkan Kyuhyun dia memang tertampan dari kedua sahabat nya namun baik Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk merasa tak tertarik *poor Kyunie

"Ne.. mencari kami, ada perlu apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaik nya dan membuat Eunhyuk sweatdrop seketika.

"Begini, kami dari kelas XII 3 kebetulan kami sekelompok dengan kalian" jawab Ryeowook

"Ohh program belajar kelompok antarkelas itu ya.. okay.. jadi kapan dan di mana?" kini Yesung lah yang membuka suaranya dan itu membuat Ryewook yang terpesona denga suara Yesung yang menurut nya errr 'Sexy~~'

"Di rumah teman kami, namanya Lee Sungmin kebetulan dia juga masuk anggota kelompok" ujar Eunhyuk

"MWO?! Lee Sungmin?" entah angin apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berteriak ketika mendengar nama Lee Sungmin, ada apakah gerangan?

"Ishh kau kenapa Kyu? Kuping ku hampir copot" omel Donghae

"Eh? Ani.. ani.. jadi mana alamat nya?" kilah Kyuhyun

"Oh ini kalian bisa datang jam 2 siang" jelas Eunhyuk sambil memberikkan 3 kertas kecil "Cha~~ kami pamit dulu" lanjut nya lagi dan berlalu dari kelas XII 1

"Aishh kesehatan jantungku" lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati "Pertemuan yang tadi saja sudah mebuat jantung ku rasanya ingin keluar apalagi nanti berjam-jam di rumah Sungmin" sambung nya lagi

**~^0^~**

Kini Kyuhyun telah berada tepat di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun cukup bersih yang diyakininya sebagai rumah Sungmin, berkali-kali ia melihat secara bergantian secarik kertas dan rumah tersebut untuk memastikkan kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah rumah

"Alamat nya benar, tapi kenapa ikan dan kepala besar itu belum datang, aishh pantas saja ini belum jam 2, masuk tidak ya.. ahh masuk sajalah di sini panas sekali" akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu

TOK ~~ TOK~~ TOK~~

'tidak ada jawaban'

TOK~~~TOK~~TOK~~

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu namun hasilnya nihil

KRIETT~~

'eh? Tidak dikunci? Apa langsung masuk saja ya?' Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pikirannya 'masuk sajalah, lagian Sungmin kan tau aku, jadi tidak mungkin namja manis itu menuduh ku sebagai pencuri' lanjutnya lagi. Tapi tunggu dulu? Tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa? 'manis?'

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu, 'kosong' itulah komentar Kyuhyun saat melihat kondisi rumah itu

"Hemm cukup rapi, tapi di mana Sungmin?" tanya nya lagi "Aku haus dapur nya mana ya? Ahh di sana" dengan lancang nya Kyuhyun menelusuri rumah itu menuju dapur. Tidak sopan kah? Itulah Cho Kyuhyun *bletak

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Itu Sungmin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika melihat sosok namja mungil yang diyakini nya itu Sungmin "Kagetin dia seru kali ya.." ide jahil Kyuhyun mulai bangkit rupanya dengan segera Kyuhyun mengendap-endap mencoba mengagetkan Sungmin yang kini sedang asyik meneguk segelas air putih

"DARRRRR"

'BYUURRRRRRR~~~~~

"upsss"

**TBC~~~~~~**

**Anyyeong, I'm comeback again…! Ada yang masih ingat FF ini? Moga ada ya heheh mian banget update nya super lama itu karena terkendala sesuatu. Moment Kyumin nya masih belum keliatan ya? Heheh mian aku sengaja *plak**

**Tapi aku janji kok chap depan pasti ada, tetep setia baca dan Review yah..**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat kalian semua yang udah Review, mian gak bisa sebut satu2 tapi aku hafal kok nama kalian ciyuusss *alaymodeon and sorry for TYPO**

**Untuk chap depan update nya mungkin gak bisa cepet.. gak apa2 kan ya?**

**Oke akhir kata aku minta 'Review' lagi dong buat chap ini**

**SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER~~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Prev Chapter

"Eh? Itu Sungmin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika melihat sosok namja mungil yang diyakini nya itu Sungmin "Kagetin dia seru kali ya.." ide jahil Kyuhyun mulai bangkit rupanya dengan segera Kyuhyun mengendap-endap mencoba mengagetkan Sungmin yang kini sedang asyik meneguk segelas air putih

"DARRRRR"

'BYUURRRRRRR~~~~~

"upsss"

~^0^~

This is Chapter 4

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast **

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yang ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 detik~

2 detik~

10 detik~

"YAAAAAA" sentak Kyuhyun sampai membuat gelas yang tengah Sungmin genggam hampir jatuh "Aisshh wajahku" lanjutnya lagi kini sambil mengelap genangan air yangberada di wajahnya

"Mian" cicit Sungmin

"Hey.. aku tidak kesurupan, KENAPA KAU SEMBUR DENGAN MINUMAN MU" suara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdengar sangat kencang sampai-sampai para tetangga yang tak sengaja lewat di depan rumah Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh keingin tahuan mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah menutup telinya lagi guna menagntisipasi kalau tuan CHO itu kembali berteriak.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku.. kau sendiri yang memulai nya, kau mengagetkan ku ketika sedang minum ya dengan tak sengaja aku reflek menyemburmu, lagipula tamu macam apa kau ini masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi" giliran Sungmin yang beragumen

"Tetap saja kau yang salah, wajah tampan ku ini harus menerima hujan di siang bolong" ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

'Memang tampan' hati Sungmin berbicara

"Apanya yang tampan, wajah seperti mu itu, di emperan toko juga banyak" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada menantang, lain di hati lain di mulut kah?. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Sungmin pun kembali meradang seketika pula muncul tanduk tak kasat matanya.

"KAU!" tunjuk Kyuhyun

"APA?" jawab Sungmin terkesan polos memang tapi itu hanya pura-pura saja

DEG~

~HENING~

Seketika segala omelan-omelan kecil yag mereka berdua ciptakkan sedari tadi mendadak berhenti dikala kedua insan itu menatap mata yang berada dihadapannya, pikiran mereka sulit ditebak, seakan dunia mulai merubah takdirnya, aura ketenangan lah yang tercipta saat ini ketika Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin saling memandang dan saling menelusuri mata indah mereka menelusuri lebih dalam entah kenapa perbuatan seperti itu dapat mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

TING TONG~~

SPLASH~~ bagai mendapat hembusan angin kencang suasana yang tadinya tenang kin berubah seperti semula, tetapi tidak seribut tadi malah terkesan kaku dan agak sedikit canggung, mereka sama-sama telah jatuh, jatuh ke dalam pesona yang mereka ciptakan, entah kapan rasa itu muncul, yang jelas ikatan tulus itu semakin terlihat, dan akan segera menemukan satu sama lain, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuktikkan ikatan itu.

"A.. ada yang datang, aku mau buka pintu dulu" Sungmin pun bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih termangu, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang segera sadar Kyuhyun masih dengan pikirannya sendiri, memori nya seakan ditarik ke sebuah peristiwa yang ia alami sewaktu ia kecil, malaikat penolong, pelindung nya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun saat ini, kenapa setiap dia melihat Sungmin peristiwa itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya, setiap ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan bersama Sungmin, kejadian it lagi-lagi yang terlintas. Kejutan apa lagi yang sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuk kehidupannya.

"Apa mungkin.. ahhh aku bisa gila" segera saja Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya ke wastafel yang berada di dapur Sungmin dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

"Ohh kalian.. kenapa baru datang ini sudah jam 2 siang, kalian terlambat" ujar Kyuhyun, yang membuat tamu tersebut yang ternyata Donghae, dan yesung itu pun serempak melihat jam tangan mereka masing-masing

"Hanya telat 1 menit Kyu, kenapa kau sinis sekali, lagipula tumben sekali datang kerja kelompok lebih dulu dari kami, biasanya tunggu aku melempar mu dengan pot plastic milik eomma mu dulu baru kau berangkat" tukas Yesung santai yang membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka 'Jangan bongkar aib ku di sini, kepala besarrrr' kira-kira itulah isi batin Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal terlambat yang penting kalian sudah berada di sini, tinggal menunggu Wookie dan Hyukkie saja" akhirnya Sungmin lah yang mencairkan suasana

"Hey Sungmin-ah.. temanmu itu cantik juga ya" ujar Donghae riang, yang membuat kening Sungmin mengkerut

"Yang mana? Sahabat ku ada dua, yang kau maksud cantik itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"ituloh yang wajahnya mirip monyet #authordigampareunhyuk#" sambung Donghae lagi

"Ishh dia bukan mirip monyet" Protes Sungmin

"Terus?" Kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bertanya secara bersamaan

"Cuma hampir mendekati" jawab Sungmin santai

GUBRAKKK~~

"Namanya sih Lee Hyukjae, tapi orang suka bilang Eunhyuk, aku dan Wookie memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Hyukkie' biar kedengarannya manis"

"Eumm begini, tolong aku ya? Hatiku telah diambil oleh Hyukkie, dan aku tidak dapat mengambilnya kembali, jadi bisa tolong sampaikan padanya jika aku akan memberikkan hatiku sepenuhnya pada sahabat mu itu jika ia mau" gombal Donghae sambil sesekali memamerkan senyuma pemikat nya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka

"Cihhh kau kelihatan sedang merayu Sungmin kalau dalam posisi seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun sinis, Donghae pun tersenyum jahil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, hey ayolah Donghae itu sangat paham bagaimana cirri-ciri seseorang ketika sudah merasakkan hal aneh terhadap pasangan yah contoh nya itu tadi Kyuhyun protes ketika Donghae memamerkan senyuman penuh pesonanya itu pada Sungmin, apa itu bisa kita katakan 'cemburu?' BISA JADI!

Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu menganggukan permintaan Donghae "Oke aku akan memberitahu nya, tapi kau juga harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan sahabat ku dengan usahamu sendiri" nasihat Sungmin

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah" Donghae pun memeluk Sungmin dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil nya itu

"Ikan dan Monyet? Apa cocok nya, pasangan aneh" cibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun segera melepas pelukkannya

"Bilang aja iri wekk" ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah nya da tersenyum mengejek

"Kau.. mau perang lagi hah?" sentak Kyuhyun

"Ani.. aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan macam orang seperti mu"

"Yaa.. kalian ini apa-apaan sih. Kita datang ke sini untuk bekerja kelompok bukan untuk adu gulat" protes Yesung yang lama-lama jengah melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini telah mengibarkan bendera perang

"Annyeong..maaf kami terlambat agak macet soalnya heheh" ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Doonghae yang sejak tadi memang tertarik dengan salah satu dari dua sahabat Sungmin itu kini langsung menatap targetnya lekat-lekat mencoba menerawang kira-kira seperiti apa namja yang kini telah ia taksir. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung? Yapp sosok itu juga tak jauh beda dengan Donghae namun Yesung baru menyadari nya sekarang bahwa sosok yang lebih mungil dari target Donghae itu juga kelihatannya menarik

"Cha~~ kita mulai belajar nya" ucap Eunhyuk bersemangat dan membuat Donghae tersenyum penuh arti

**~^0^~**

"Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya aku jelaskan padamu kalau mau mencari jawabannya harus dikali dengan yang ini baru bisa melanjutkan ke penghitungan selanjutya"

"Ya.. hampir saja benar Cuma tinggal menyelesaikan bagian yang ini, coba lagi ya"

"Aigoo kau pintar juga ya? Gini, kalau bisa mengerjakkan soal ini aku traktir"

Penasaran kah kalian? Suara siapa sajakah itu, baiklah suara pertama itu milik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengoceh kepada Sungmin karena Sungmin sedari tadi tidak mengerti satu soalpun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau sosok imut dihadapannya kini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, dan suara kedua itu milik Donghae yang tengah mengajari Eunhyuk beberapa soal karena memang pada dasarnya Donghae tertarik denga Eunhyuk maka dari itu ia mengajari Eunhyuk dengan pelan dan penuh senyuman, dan yang terakhir adalah suara milik Yesung yang tengah kagum dengan pekerjaan Ryeowook yang ternyata cukup mahir dengan pelajaran matematika

Bisa dilihat perbandingannya di sini,dan kesimpulannya Kyuhyun lah yang paling kejam *poor uri Minie

"Hufft ini.. kalau masih salah juga aku menyerah" ujar Sungmin pasrah sambil menyodorkan kertas nya, alis Kyuhyun mengkerut melihat jawabannya tapi seketika senyum pun tercetak pada wajah tampannya

"Begini dong dari tadi.." jawab Kyuhyun puas setelah melihat jawaban Sungmin yang kini sudah benar

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin kami bereempat pergi keluar sebentar yah mau cari cemilan dan minuman" ujar Eunhyuk

"Loh.. di kulkas ada beberapa cemilan kok, aku ambil kan ya" tawar Sungmin dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh sahabatnya

"Kami ingin membeli minuman bersoda, karena kami yakin di rumah mu tidak ada kan Minnie ku tidak suka soda ya kan" ujar Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin yang chubby

"Kami pergi dulu Kyu, Min" teriak Yesung dari luar pagar

Dan kini hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lah yang berada di ruangan ini, suasana canggung mulai tercipta, tak ada suara ataupun bentakkan, suara penggaris, suara jitakkan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam menikmati jalan pikiran masing-masing

"Apa kau ingin minum ?" Sungmin pun membuka suaranya, Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu kini tersadar dengan suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya, di dalam hati Kyuhyun sebenarnya ia sangat terenyuh dengan suara itu bagaimana bisa sosok manis di hadapannya kini memiliki suara selembut itu.

"Eum.. boleh.." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Sungmin pun segera melesat ke dapur dan kini tinggalah Kyuhyun seorang diri, dan lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang ia bisa rasakan. Merasa bosan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju balkon rumah Sungmin dan berniat untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

Sungmin yang kini telah selesai dengan aktifitas di dapurnya hanya menatap heran pada sosok yang ia cari, namun seketika senyum pun mengembang di kedua sudut bibir mungil nya

"Dari belakang saja sangat tampan, seperti nya aku mulai terpesona pada makhluk cipataan mu yang satu ini Tuhan~~ kkkkk~~~" batin Sungmin

"Kyu ini minumannya!" Kyuhyun pun mengambil segelas orange jus dari Sungmin dan meminumnya

"Tumben baik" celetuk Kyuhyun

"Memang nya kau fikir aku ini orang jahat begitu?" sungut Sungmin

"Ani.. aku tidak bilang seperti itu, biasanya kan kau menyebalkan" jawab Kyuhyun enteng yang membuat Sungmin memuunculkan tanduk tak kasat matanya

'di omelin salah, dibaikkin salah terus ini manusia satu mau aku seperti apa sih' batin Sungmin berteriak frustasi

"Aku menyebalka hanya pada mu saja, tapi selebihnya aku ini anak baik tau" narsis Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun terkikik kecil

"Kenapa hanya padaku kau menunjukan sifat menyebalkan mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil kembali meminum minumannya

"Karena kau lebih menyebalkan dariku~" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak

"YAAA kau membuat ku merinding" protes Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar nya

"Oh ya Sungmin-ah.. kenapa di rumah mu tidak ada foto appa dan eomma mu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak melihat satupun foto keluarga Sungmin di rumah nya. Sungmin langsung merubah raut muka bahagianya menjadi tatapan sendu, memori tentang kejadian beberapa tahun silam kembali terngiang di otaknya. Bagaimana dulu ia merayakan ulang tahun pertama bersama eomma dan appa nya. Tapi sekarang itu hanya sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang hanya mampu Sungmin tangisi bila sesekali merindukannya, bahkan ada sebersit perasaan menyesal Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih membayanginya.

"Ini.. ini bukan rumah ku" jawab Sungmindengan nada bergetar . kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Terkejut ? ya ia sangat terkejut

"Lalu, di mana rumah mu?" tanyanya lagi, Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan asal usul Sungmin

"Hiks.." namun bukannya jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapatkan, malah satu isakan yang sarat akan kepiluan yang sangat dalam lah yang Kyuhyun dengar. Kyuhyun pun panik, pasalnya ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun sakit, sesak, melihat sosok yag ada di hadapannya kini.

"Orang tuaku telah meninggal sewaktu aku kecil karena kecelakaan, ini rumah Kim ahjumma mantan pembantuku, ia sangat baik, karena mau mengadopsi ku menjadi anaknya dan membiayai ku dari kecil hingga sekarang, rumahku telah dijual karena perusahaan appa ku bangkrut karena keteledoran salah satu karyawannya yang berdampak buruk bagi perusahaan" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terenyuh dengan melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahu apabila Sungmin mempunyai kisah hidup nya semenyakitkan ini. Perlahan direngkuh nya sosok mungil itu dan mendekap nya penuh kehangatan

"Menangislah.." seru Kyuhyun lembut

"Hikss.. aku.. aku mencoba tidak menangis tapi itu tidak bisa.. hiks.. ini terlalu menyakitkan Kyu hikss" Sungmin terisak hebat, isakan yang Kyuhyun dengar sedari tadi hanya isakan kecil namun kini telah berubah menjadi tangisan pilu. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena mencoba memberikan pertanyaan yang menuntut Sungmin harus menceritakan kisah pilunya di masa lalu

Yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan sosok itu. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkan sungguh Sungmin yang selama ini ia kenal karena sifat menyebalkan nya ternyata adalah namja yang cukup rapuh dan mudah menangis. Di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah, betapa kuat nya Sungmin, hidup dengan kasih sayang seorang mantan pembantu dan bukan dari orang tuanya

'TES..'

Siapa yang menyangka Kyuhyun yang masih tetap setia memeluk tubuh Sungmin itu menjatuhkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya, entah perasaan apa yang kini tengah Kyuhyun rasakan hingga menjatuhkan air matanya hanya karena kisah kehidupan Lee Sungmin. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan kembali menenangkan Sungmin

Perlahan suara isakkan tadi berubah menjadi deru nafas teratur, Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sembab Sungmin yang kini telah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat wajah yang selalu membuat nya beradu mulut itu kini tengah tertidur dengan damai di pelukannya

"Maaf, telah membuat mu begini Sungmin-ah" bisik Kyuhyun

"Anyyeoonnggg~~~~" tak lama kemudian suara teriakkan pun terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, ia yakin suara itu milik teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menghilang dengan alasan 'membeli minum dan cemilan'

"EH?" Keempat suara yang tadi riang sontak hampir berteriak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae yang kini masih tak percaya atas apa yang tengah diperbuat sahabat nya itu

"Apa? Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam deh, lebih baik kalian tolong aku untuk mengangkat Sungmin ke tempat tidur nya" perintah Kyuhyun

**~^0^~**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa Sungmin matanya sembab begitu?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu

"Dia menangis" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Mata Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk seketika membulat sempurna

"Mwo? Sungmin menangis di hadapan mu? Pada kami yang sudah lama berteman dengannya saja baru beberapa hari yang lalu melihatnya menangis, sedangkan kau" sungut Ryeowook

"Mianhae.. ini salah ku, aku tak sengaja menanyakan Sungmin tentang keluarga nya, ehh malah jadi begini" sesal Kyuhyun

"Sungmin memang selalu tertutup perihal masa lalunya. Kau beruntung Kyuhyun-ah secara tidak langsung Sungmin telah mempercayai mu, bagi kami berdua, Sungmin adalah sosok malaikat yang sangat kuat dan ceria , namun ia begitu rapuh .. yahh kau tau sendiri kan Kyu, Minnie pasti sudah menceritakkan nya padamu" jelas Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kenapa denga Sungmin-ah… ayolah ceritakkan, mulai sekarang kita kan teman jadi apa salah nya bercerita pada teman sendiri" Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengar penuturan Ryeowook jadi membuat nya semakin penasaran

"Baiklah.. sebenarnya-"

"Anyyeong haseyo~"

**TBC~~~**

Annyeong jumuseyo yeorobeun deul…

Aku kembali dengan membawa chap 4 nihh, ini ngetiknya akibat ide yang terlintas hanya secara tidak sengaja loh

Sorry for TYPO yang entah kapan aku sembuh dri penyakit ini -_-

Jeongmal gomawo for

**UnyKMHH, Guest, sissy, abilhikmah, Zahra Amelia, sitapumpkinelf, Vincent Brianna Cho, Zen Liu**

Dan untuk Chapter ini aku minta 'Review' lagi donkk.. *puppy eyes

Oke..

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER! ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

**Prev Chapter **

"**Memangnya kenapa denga Sungmin-ah… ayolah ceritakkan, mulai sekarang kita kan teman jadi apa salah nya bercerita pada teman sendiri" Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengar penuturan Ryeowook jadi membuat nya semakin penasaran**

"**Baiklah.. sebenarnya-"**

"**Anyyeong haseyo~"**

This is Chapter 5

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast and Pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yag ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim ahjumma!" seru Haehyuk, dan Yewook serempak, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap sosok wanita paruh baya itu lalu membungkuk dengan sopan

"Annyeong Haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sambut Kyuhyun sopan

"Eumm ne.. kau teman baru Sungmin" tanya Kim ahjumma dan dibalas dengan seyum dan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Loh Sungmin nya mana?" tanya Kim ahjumma heran. Sontak kelima anak remaja itu saling berpandagan, mereka bingung harus menceritakan nya dari mana. Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Kyuhyun lah yang mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kim ahjumma

"Begini ahjumma, Sungmin sedang tidur karena habis menangis" jawab Kyuhyun denga takut-takut, Kim ahjumma yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun pun menautkan kedua alis nya

"Menangis lagi?"

"Ne.. ahjumma aku, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Donghae sempat keluar sebentar ingin mencari beberapa minuman soda dan meninggalkan Sungmin berdua dengan Kyuhyun, kami tidak tahu kalau Sungmin habis menangis karena ia menceritakan tentang masa lalunya pada Kyuhyun" tutur Ryeowook, sontak kim ahjumma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedag tersenyum kikuk.

"Jusonghabnida ahjumma, saya tidak bermaksud lancang karena telah mendengar cerita masa lalu Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun, namun Kim ahjumma malah membalas nya dengan senyum keramahan

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena dengan begitu Sungmin mulai bisa terbuka dengan orang lain dan tidak lagi menyimpan beban hidup nya seorang diri lagi" tatapan Kim ahjumma berubah sendu tatkala ia melihat raut wajah Sungmin dahulu ketika pertama kalinya namja manis itu menangis. Sikap ceriannya dulu seakan telah ia kubur dalam-dalam dan digantikan oleh sikap cuek dan acuh tak acuh

Kyuhyun yang memang sedari awal sudah penasaran dengan kisah hidup Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan Sungmin

"Mian hamnida ahjumma, kalau boleh saya tau mengapa sampai sikap Sungmin berbeda 180 derajat dengan dirinya yang dulu? Tapi kalau ahjumma tidak ingin menceritakkan nya juga saya tidak apa-apa kok" Kim ahjumma pun tersenyum kembali

"Taka pa, karena kau teman Sungmin ada perlunya juga kau tau" Kim ahjumma pun mendongakkan kepalanya mecoba mengingat kisah-kisah nya bersama keluarga sungmin 'Lee family'

**FLASHBACK***

Dulu keluarga Sungmin memang keluarga yang kaya, dia lahir di Ilsan tepat pada awal tahun baru, dia tumbuh menjadi sosok Sungmin kecil yang periang dan selalu tersenyum

"Eommaaaa coba lihat ini, Minnie memetik bunga ini khusus untuk eomma" kata Sungmin sambil menaruh sekuncup bunga kecil berwarna putih dan disematkan ke telinga eomma nya 'Lee Jungsoo'

"Aigoo ini manis sekali chagi, gomawo" ucap eomma Sungmin sambil mengecup kening putranya dengan lembut

"Hadiah untuk appa mana?" sosok tegap dengan suara yang terdengar lembut itu langsung mengintrupsi pasangan ibu dan anak yang sedang bercanda itu. Sontak Sungmin pun memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan tak lama setelah itu senyum pun tercetak di wajah imutnya

"Appaaa"

CHUP~~~ CHUP~~

Sungmin pun mengecup lembut kedua pipi sang Appa 'Lee Kangin'

"Itu hadiah untuk appa.. heheh" tutur Sungmin

"Aigoo anak appa sejak kapan menjadi namja romantis eoh ,kemarilah" Kangin pun menyuruh sang istri dan Sungminmendekat ke arahnya. Lalu memeluk kedua sosok yang bagai malaikat yang hadir di tengah-tengah kehidupannya

"Kalian adalah permata yang sangat berharga untukku, yang selalu ku jaga dengan segenap tenagaku, Yeobo~ gomawo telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikanku sosok namja kecil di keluarga ini.. dan Chagiy~ terima kasih telah hadir di tengah-tengah kehidupan appa dan eomma, kami saangat menya yangi mu" ujar Kangin yang masih dengan erat memeluk istri dan anaknya.

**~^0^~**

"Eomma dan appa mau pergi kemana?" tanya namja kecil yang kelihatannya baru bangun dari tidurnya

"Appa dan eomma pergi sebentar ke rumah teman appa yang sedang sakit" jawab Leeteuk

"Aku ikut eomma" rengek Sungmin pada kedua orangtuanya

"Andwe chagi, kau di rumah dengan Kim ahjumma ne, rumah nya jauh kami takut kau sakit gara-gara kelelahan" sambung Leeteuk lagi

"Ani eomma, aku mau ikut, Minnie tidak mau ditinggal hweee" Sungmin pun menangis

"Tolong jaga Sungmin ne, chagi kami harus pergi Cuma sebentar kok. Nanti pulang appa bawakan ice cream ya" ujar Kangin dan mengecup kening putranya sekilas dan perlahan berlalu meninggalkan rumah

"Hweee eomma appa.. kajimma… jangan tinggalkan Minnie" tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi tatkala mobil yang ditumpangi orangtuanya perlahan menghilang daripandangan

"Tuan muda jangan menangis ne, kan ada Kim ahjumma di sini, nanti eomma dan appa tuan muda akan pulang kok, kita main yuk" ajak Kim ahjumma

"Shirreo, Minnie tidak mau main, Minnie mau sama eomma dan appa" rengek Sungmin, Kim ahjumma hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum atas sikap Sungmin

**~^0^~**

Sejak pagi Sungmin lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan membuat Kim ahjumma khawatir, masalahnya ini bukan kali pertama Sungmin ditinggal di rumah sendiri oleh appa dan eomma nya, namun kenapa hari ini ia seperti tidak merelakan orang tuanya pergi sebentar dan tadi memaksa ikut. Kim ahjumma pun perlahan membuka pintuk kamar Sungmin dan mendapati namja kecil itu sedang duduk termangu menghadap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar

"Tuan muda sedang apa" Tanya Kim ahjumma

"Ahjumma, aku ingin eomma dan appa cepat pulang" lirih Sungmin dan lagi-lagi liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

"Ne tuan muda, appa dan eomma tuan muda akan segera pulang" jawab Kim ahjumma seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang mulai terisak kecil

'Tapi perasaan Minnie tidak enak ahjumma' lirih Sungmin dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRAKK~~

"Apa? Ya Tuhan, baik aku akan segera ke sana" terdengar suara Kim ahjumma mendadak panik usai mengangkat telepon

"Tuan muda kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang" tukas Kim ahjumma, Sungmin pun mempoutkan bibir nya bingung

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Siapa yang sakit" tanya Sungmin

"Nanti akan ahjumma jelaskan, sekarang kita harus pergi" Kim ahjumma pun meraih tangan mungil itu dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mengalami kecelakaan dan mobil mereka masuk jurang, sementara ini keadaan mereka masih sangat kritis" jelas seorang polisi yang berada di rumah sakit, Kim ahjumma langsung terduduk lemas 'apa ini jawaban atas sikap tuan muda tadi pagi?' batinnya. Sungmin yang melihat Kim ahjumma terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit pun langsung memegang kedua bahu wanita paruh baya itu

"Ahjumma kenapa? Ahjumma sakit? Tadi polisi itu bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung

Tidak.. jangan sekarang menceritakan hal ini kepada Sungmin ia tidak siap melihat wajah shock anak majikannya ketika mendengar orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini sedang kritis, Kim ahjumma pun menghapus air mata yang hampir saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan menatap Sungmin sendu

"Aniya.. sekarang tuan muda ke rumah dulu ne.. tuan muda sementara main dengan Shindong ahjussi dulu" tukas Kim ahjumma, Sungmin merengut

"Ditinggal lagi?" kini Sungmin bersiap menangis lagi, jujur sejak tadi perasaan Sungmin tidak enak "Eomma dan appa kapan pulang, ahjumma?" serasa ditusuk puluhan anak panah Kim ahjumma bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah harus ia berbohong tentang keadaan orang tua Sungmin, dengan mengatakan orang tuanya baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya orang tua Sungmi sedang berada di rumah sakit tempat ia dan Sungmin saat ini berada dan sedang dalam kondis kritis

"Mereka akan segera pulang tuan muda, jadi tuan muda harus pulang ke rumah sekarang, Kim ahjumma akan pergi sebentar, arraseo?" Sungmin pun mengangguk mantap

'Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, berikanlah dia kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala cobaan yang dia alami' lirih Kim ahjumma

**~^0^~**

"Maafkan kami Nyonya dan Tuan Lee tidak bisa kami selamatkan, Tuhan berkehendak lain" lirih seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi Lee jungsoo dan Lee Kangin, Kim ahjumma hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak segera tangan para perawat itu yang menahannya

"Pendarahan yang cukup banyak terjadi pada otak tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

Kim ahjumma tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, sesak itulah perasaannya sekarang

'Bagaimana denga tuan muda? Sungguh dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini' batinnya

"Kami akan segera mengantar jasad Nyonya dan Tuan Lee ke rumah duka, saya permisi" ujar dokter itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Kim ahjumma yang masih setia menangis

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan tidak enak Sungmin yang ia rasakan sedari tadi makin membuncah ketika melihat dua peti mati yang memasuki kediamannya dan terlihat Kim ahjumma dengan mata sembab nya.

"Kim ahjumma, ini apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Ini eomma dan appa tuan muda" lirih Kim ahjumma

"Kenapa eomma dan appa ditutup, nanti mereka tidak bisa bernafas" jawab Sungmin masih bingung

"Tuan muda" Kim ahjumma menatap Sungmin "Eomma dan appa tuan muda sedang tertidur" lanjutnya

"Tertidur?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kim ahjumma "Kapan eomma appa bangun, tadi appa bilang ketika pulang akan belikan Minnie ice cream kenapa tidak ada?"

Kim ahjumma menarik nafasnya panjang

"Eomma dan appa tuan muda tidak akn bangun, mereka diambil oleh Tuhan, Tuhan menyayangi eomma dan appa Sungmin" jelas Kim ahjumma lembut

Otak Sungmin masih terus bekerja

"Ahjumma bukaaa…. Minnie ingin lihat eomma dan appa" rengek Sungmin, Kim ahjumma pun menurut dan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membuka peti itu

'Kenapa dingin sekali, kenapa tubuh eomma dan appa pucat, Tuhan, kenapa dengan eomma dan appa ku' tanya Sungmin lirih

"Apa maksud ahjumma, eomma dan appa akan dimasukkan kedalam tanah seperti di TV itu? Dan Minnie tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi?" Sungmin kini bersiap untuk menangis, ia ingin Kim ahjumma menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan menggelang dan mengatakan 'tidak' namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Sungmin saat ini. Kim ahjumma mengangguk lemah

"Hikss.. hweee kenapa Tuhan mengambil eomma dan appa? Minnie kan juga sayang eomma appa… hwee eomma appa ireonnaaaa Minnie ingin main sama eomma dan appa hwee" tangis Sungmin pecah ia menangis di hadapan dua peti yag beris jasad orang tuanya yang dingin dan nampak kaku itu

Kim ahjumma memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengelus pelan punggung anak majikannya yang kini telah menangis hebat.

**FLASHBACK END***

"Orang tua Sungmin meninggal sehari sebelum Sungmin berulang tahun yang ke empat yahh tepat di malam tahun baru. Sejak saat itu Sungmin berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, dan acuh tak acuh. Aku sering melihat ia menangis di kamar nya sambil menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamar nya ia terus memanggil eomma dan appa nya, aku tidak tahan dan hanya bisa ikut menangis melihat nya" Kim ahjumma tidak mampu menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, sementara itu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memang sudah terisak, Donghae dan Yesung juga ikut menunduk, Kyuhyun? Yah siapa yang tau ia menangis dalam diam ia tak menyangka kehidupan Sungmin begitu pilu

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya ia yang berada di posisi Sungmin. Bagaimana ia menjalani masa kecil nya tanpa kehadiran orangtuanya? Bagaimana pada hari meninggal nya orangtua Sungmin menjadi kado terburuk yang pernah ia terima? Kyuhyun terus saja memejamkan matanya mencoba berbicra pada otaknya agar tidak membiarkan air mata itu menetes namun perasaan Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi saat ini, satu tetes air mata keluar dengan cepatnya dan diikuti dengan tetesan lainnya.

Seluruh isi ruang tamu kini hening, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka suasana seperti ini. Kim ahjumma dan keempat temannya pun larut di fikiran mereka masing-masing

"Ahjumma, kalau boleh tau toilet sebelah mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan

"Kau tau kamar Sungmin kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau lurus saja, nanti akan ada pintu warna hijau" jawab Kim ahjumma, Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eomma~"

DEG…

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melewati kamar Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci dan Kyuhyun meyakini Sungmin saat ini sedang mengigau

"Hikss.. eomma bogoshippo" Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, tangisan itu kmbali terdengar di telinganya, tangisan yang entah sejak kapan membuat hati Kyuhyun seakan ditusuk ratusan pisau tepat di sana tepat di hatinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati sosok manis itu dan mulai terduduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin

"Appa, eomma, kajimma.. aku ingin ikut kalian hiks"

'Apa kau bermimpi Sungmin-ah, kenapa di sini rasanya sakit sekali, kenapa? Kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan menangis seperti ini Sungmin-ah' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, rasanya ingin sekali merengkuh sosok rapuh dihadapannya itu sekali lagi

"Eomma appa kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks~" isakkan itu terus menjadi

"Coba saja benda itu tidak kuhilangkan, pasti nasib buruk tidak akan menimpa eomma dan appa, hikss~ mianhae" Kyuhyun termangu mendengat igauan Sungmin kali ini.

'Benda apa?' tanya batin Kyuhyun

"Eomma appa bogoshippo, aku ingin bersama kalian~" Kyuhyun dengan reflek mengambil pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam jemarinya erat, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan lewat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan

"Ssst tenanglah Sungmin-ah~ aku di sini" entah disengaja ataupun tidak ucapan itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan ternyata genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dibalas oleh Sungmin yang masih dengan mata terpejam

"Jangan tinggalkan aku~" jawab Sungmin lirih

"Ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih saling mengenggam erat. Sungmin kembali tertidur pulas, tidak ada lagi isakan terdengar. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum

"Tataplah masa depan, dan jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin

**~^0^~**

"Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali" Donghae yang tersadar akan Kyuhyun yang tidak kembali pun penasaran

"Biar aku yang mengecek" jawab Eunhyuk, Donghae pun menoleh dengan segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak berdiri

"Hapuslah air matamu itu, air mata itu akan menghalangi wajah manis mu" ujar Donghae sembarii mengusap pelan pipi Eunhyuk

PLETAK~

"Aww.. appo~" ringis Donghae

"Kau ini buta atau apa, aku ini namja, aku manis dari segi mana nya?" ucap Eunhyuk kesal

"Dari segimanapun kau terlihat manis"

PLETAKK~

"Sudahlah aku ingin mengecek keadaan Sungmin dan mencari sahabat mu yang hilang itu" Jawab Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan karena dihadiahi jitakan 'manis' dari calon namja chingunya

"Kau membuat mood romantisme ku buruk" ringis Donghae sambil terus saja mengusap kepalanya, sesekali terdengar cekikikan dari Ryeowook dan Yesung

"Apaaa?! Terus saja ketawa" Sungut Donghae

"Sudah.. ahjumma ingin ke dapur sebentar, kalau mau minum ambil saja di dsput jangan sungkan, anggap ini rumah kalian sendiri" ujar Kim ahjumma

"Ne" jawab Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung serempak

**~^0^~**

"Kyuhyun-ah" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka

"Kau?! Itu-?" Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut melihat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

'Datang pada saat yang tidak tepat, benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun

"Katanya kau mau ke toilet, ini kan kamar Sungmin bukan toilet?" tanya Eunhyuk dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk

"Eumm itu, tadi Sungmin mengigau lagi, dia sempat menangis menyebut eomma dan appanya, yah jadi aku reflek menenangkannya" jelas Kyuhyun

"Mengigau lagi ya?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Ne?"

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawab selagi aku mampu"

"Tadi kudengar Sungmin mengigau dan menyebut 'Benda itu' memangnya benda apa yang dimaksud Sungmin, ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Hening.. Eunhyuk masih mencerna pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama setelah itu ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu

"Baiklah, itu memang benda kesayangan Sungmin, Sungmin sudah menganggap benda itu membawa keberuntungan bagi hidupnya, hingga pada suatu hari benda itu hilang dan tepat di hari yang sama setelah benda itu hilang, Sungmin mendapati orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Sejak saat itulah Sungmin menyesal telah menghilangkannya, karena ia menganggap hilangnya benda itu yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal" jelas Sungmin

"Memang ada yang seperti itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku dan Ryeowook juga tidak tau kebenarannya yang pasti Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya telah menghilangkan benda berharga itu"

"Benda itu berbentuk apa?"

Baru saja Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil mereka dari ambang pintu kamar Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah? Eunhyuk-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~~**

Uyee akhirnya berhasil update untuk chapter 5 *fuuhhh

Mian lama update nya karena banyak faktor yang menghalangi Rii untuk mengetik

Kkkk~~ banyak yg penasaran ya, tapi mian ya.. FF ini terus aja TBC di tempat yg gak semestinya *PLAK  
TYPO masih adakah? Hehehh mian kalo masih ada

Tapi Rii harap kalian gak bosen untuk nunggu dan baca FF abal milik Rii ini

Jeongmal gomawo for

**Andrea brittania fleischer, UnyKMHH, Mirukia, winecouple, sissy, Zahra Amelia, manize83, sitapumpkinelf **Udah mau baca dan Review FF Rii *Kisseu

Untuk chap ini Rii minta Review lagi ^O^

**SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Prev Chapter 5

**Baru saja Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil mereka dari ambang pintu kamar Sungmin**

"**Kyuhyun-ah? Eunhyuk-ah"**

this is chapter 6

**Here I am**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And other cast and Pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : YAOI/ ROMANCE OR ETC**

**Disclaimer : ****kyumin****belongs to****God****, parents, ****and****fans****, ****but****the story is****purely****mine**

**n/a : Ff pertama yang aku buat, mungkin terkesan aneh atau bagaimana, aku menerima berbagai macam saran, tapi tidak untuk Bashing yag ditujukan pada cast yang aku pakai**

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eoh? Wookie-ah waeyo?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang menyadari Ryeowook telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Eum itu.. tadi handphone Kyuhyun-ssi bunyi" jawab Ryeowook

"Jinjjayo? Yasudah kalau begitu" segera mungkin Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin. Hyuk jae yang tadi hendak bercerita kini beralih pandang menuju suatu objek yang masih setia terlelap di sampingnya

"Minnie-ah.. ku mohon kembalilah seperti dulu" lirih Hyuk jae, Ryeowook yang menyadari bahwa Hyuk jae sebentar lagi pasti akan mengeluarkan air matanya itu langsung mendekatinya

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan Minnie di sini biar dia istirahat"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's Dream (Sungmin pov)**

"Sungminnie~" suara lembut itu, aku sangat mengenalinya, di mana ini?

"Sungminnie~" dan satu suara lagi Ya Tuhan aku sangat mengenali dua suara itu, tapi di mana mereka. Tubuhku terus melangkah menyusuri tempat yang entah apa ini

"Appa~ Eomma~" tubuhku melemas ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat kurindukan, yang sangat ku cintai appa eomma ku kenapa kalian baru menjumpai ku sekarang eoh?. Akupun berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar dua sosok berbaju putih itu

GREP~

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika dua pergelangan tangan ku lingkarkan pada mereka, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi~ ku mohon

"Appa eomma bogoshippo, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne.." lirihku, satu telapak tangan lembut mengusap kepalaku, dan kuyakini pemilik nya adalah eomma ku sendiri

"Uljima chagi.. eomma dan appa di sini" aku makin mempererat pelukan, aku tau ini mimpi tapi izinkan aku untuk tidak bangun dari mimpi seindah ini Tuhan

"Sungminnie~ dengar eomma nak, kamu harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi, di sana masih banyak orang yang menyayangi anak eomma ne.. eomma mohon tersenyumlah kembali demi eomma" kalimat itu terdengar tulus

"Sungminnie.. ini appa sayang.. ingat pesan appa, jagoan appa tidak boleh menangis, jadilah sosok Sungmin kecil yang periang dan selalu tersenyum, appa akan sangat sedih jika melihat mu seperti ini" appa aku merindukanmu

"Kalau begitu bawa aku bersama kalian, ku mohon" pintaku, eomma dan appa lagi-lagi tersenyum

"Ani chagi.. tempatmu bukan di sini, tempat mu ada di dunia, bangunlah dan tatap dunia itu dengan senyuman mu, temani Kim ahjumma yang selalu setia merawatmu, buatlah sahabat-sahabatmu bahagia dengan kehadiranmu" ucap eomma

"Aku tidak ingin bahagia di dunia eomma appa, aku ingin di sini bersama kalian"

"Berbahgialah demi kami, eomma dan appa selalu melihat mu dari sini nak~ padanglah terus bintang-bintang yang ada di langit malam ketika kau merindukan kami" kini appa yang bergantian mengelus rambutku. Tidak jangan pergi ku mohon bawa aku bersama kalian

"Ingat sayang.. ketika kau bangun nanti kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu buat dunia tersenyum padamu, sosok itu sudah dekat dan akan menemani hidup mu" apa maksud eomma? Sosok itu siapa?

"Kami pergi.. jaga dirimu baik-baik Sungminnie~" perlahan dua sosok itu menjauh dari pandanganku, kepulan asap mengiringi kepergian mereka

**Sungmin dream end# (Sungmin pov end*)**

"KAJIMMAAA"

"Sungmin-ah? Gwaechanna?" tanya sosok paruh baya itu

"Hah.. hah.. gwaechanna Kim ahjumma" Sungmin masih ingat jelas bgaimana mimpi yang baru saja ia alami, bagaimana dia memeluk kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana eomma dan appa nya berpesan sangat banyak pada dirinya

'Apa tadi itu di surga? Entahlah'

"Ahjumma tau kau sedang bermimpi, ini susu putih hangat untuk mu, sebaiknya kau kembalilah tidur ini sudah malam"

'Tunggu? malam, berarti aku sudah tertidur berapa jam?'

"Kamsahamnida Kim ahjumma" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, Kim ahjumma yang melihat nya pun ikut membalas dengan senyuman juga

**~^0^~**

"Selamat pagi Kim ahjumma" suara itu melengking menghiasi pagi hari ini, Kim ahjumma yang sedang sibuk mengolesi roti untuk sarapan pagi nampak sangat terkejut, apa dia tidak salah dengar itu suara Sungmin. Yang ia tau selama ini Sungmin selalu bangun dengan wajah datar dan acuh tak acuh

Senyum pun mengembang dari wajah Kim ahjumma yang melihat Sungmin dengan riangnya menghampiri dirinnya.

'CHUP' Satu kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Kim ahjumma, lagi-lagi ia shock dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin pagi ini

"Tumben bangun dengan wajah seceria itu, mimpi indah eoh?" goda Kim ahjumma

"Hehehh.. tidak ada kok, hanya ingin saja, sudah ya Kim ahjumma aku pergi sekolah dulu annyeong" perlahan sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya

'Dia sudah kembail seperti dulu lagi? Terima kasih Tuhan' batin Kim ahjumma

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT SCHOOL**

"Annyeong Hyukkie-ah~ Wookie-ah~" sosok yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"Annyeong Sungminnie~" balasan dari Ryeowook dan Hyuk jae pun tak kalah riangnya

"Wahh Minnie kita sudah kembali Hyukkie-ah" teriak Ryeowook girang, Hyuk jae pun tersenyum tulus melihat kedua sahabatnya

"Ne..mulai sekarang Sungmin yang cuek dan menyebalkan kini sudah tiada, kini Sungmin yang ceria, pantang menyerah lah yang hadir saat ini" ujar Sungmin bangga. Ryeowook dan Hyuk jae buru-buru memeluk Sungmin, dalam hati mereka masing-masing merasa bersyukur karena keceriaan Sungmin telah kembali

"Romantis sekali, aku sampai terharu" suara lain yang mengintrupsi kegiatan trio Min, wook, hyuk itu sontak membuyar tatkala sosok Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung yang nampak berdiri dengan raut wajah berbeda beda

"Dasar ikan amis, begitu saja terharu" ejek Kyuhyun "Heh Sungmin nih hanya tinggal tugasmu saja yang belum kau selesaikan, masih bagus aku membantu mu setengah, kami ber lima bekerja susah payah kau malah enak-enak tidur" lanjutnya ketus

"Aku tidak sengaja tertidur, tapi gomawo" cicit Sungmin

"Eh? Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kemarin kau mau menjadi sandaran ku, mau menyeka air mataku, mau memelukku, sekali lagi gomawo" penuturan Sungmin itu diiringi oleh terbukanya mulut kedua sahabat Sungmin dan ditambah oleh Yesung dan Donghae

"Aihh Kyuhyun sangat romantis" ucap Ryeowook kagum

"Kyuhyun-ah benarkah itu? Aku tidak menyagkan walau paras dan sifat mu melebihi raja setan tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati mu terdapat sepercik sifat malaikat ne?" tambah Donghae

"YA! Kalian semua berlebihan, untuk mu Gwaechanna aku senang membantu mu tapi jangan diungkit semua.. lihat ekspresi mereka semua berlebihan sekali" Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu ketika melihat ekspresi dari teman-teman dan para fans yang tidak sengaja mendengar penuturan polos Sungmin memunculkan ekspresi wajah mereka yang sangat tidak elit untuk dilihat

"Hehehh mianhae.. eumm tunggu sebentar" Sungmin segera mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan- "YA! BUBAR SEMUAAA" seluruh isi kelas pun menutup telinga mereka ketika Sungmin meneriakki mereka

"YA! Bilang-bilang donk kalau mau teriak, kupingku ohh kuping ku" ringis Hyuk jae. Sedangkan trio Ye, Hae, dan Kyu memasang wajah tak percaya. Sungmin tidak pernha berteriak! Ingat itu.

"Suara teriakanmu melebihi eomma ku yang sering membangunkan ku di pagi hari dengan teriakan nya tau" sungut Yesung

"Aishh sudahlah kalian juga masuk ke kelas masing-masing" titah Sungmin, entah kenapa jiwa dan raga nya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya

'Terima kasih eomma appa' batin Sungmin

**~^0^~**

**Kyuhyun Pov's**

Entah sampai kapan aku harus menunggu pemilik mu, kau tau penantian ku ini tak lebih dari sebuah penantian kosong yang tak berujung. Sungmin~ siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa tangisan mu kemarin terus terngiang diingatanku. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak lagi menjadi sosok menyebalkan yang dulu ku kenal. Teruslah seperti itu Sungmin-ah.. aku benci mengakui ini tapi—aku bahagia melihat mu bahagia, dan aku pun ikut bersedih jika melihat mu menangis

**Kyuhyun pov end#**

Sungmin kini tengah duduk manis di bangku taman sekolah, bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, kedua sahabat nya pun sudah ia suruh pulang terlebih dahulu Sungmin beralasan butuh waktu untuk sendiri

'Apa aku sudah berubah sekarang, aku memang sudah kembali' batin Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah langit

"Hah~ apa duduk di sini terlihat begitu menyenangkan?" suara bass itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

"Isshh ku kira ada malaikat baik yang datang kepadaku ternyata—" kalimat Sungmin terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran di telinga Kyuhyun

"Lalu kau fikir aku ini apa? Setan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Itu sudah tau" jawab Sungmin santai

PLETAK~  
"awww YA! BERANI KAU MEMUKULKU" bentak Sungmin ketika satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala nya

"Itu supaya otak mu lebih lancar berfikir" ucap Kyuhyun "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" lanjutnya

"Ani.. aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana sepi seperti ini, dan kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin balik

"Aku sedang menunggu" tatapan Kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, Sungmin bisa melihat itu jelas dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun

"Aku selalu menunggunya, entah sampai kapan aku menunggu" entah perasaan apa yag sedang dirasakan Sungmin ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"Aku akan menjadi pendengar setia kalau kau bersedia berbagi cerita denganku" ujar Sungmin tulus, Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan seketika itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu saling bertatap.

'Ada apa dengan jantung ini' batin Sungmin

'Dia namja kan? Kenapa bisa semanis ini' batin Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun segera memutuskan pandangannya "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin

"Baiklah, aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang yang bagiku adalah malaikat penolongku, tapi belum sempat aku bertanya siapa namanya, di mana ia tinggal seseorang itu menghilang dan aku menemukan benda yang kuyakini itu miliknya, mulai saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan terus menunggu hingga malaikat penolongku datang. Dan semoga saja takdir tidak membelakangi harapanku" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Apa orang itu namja? Atau yeoja?" tanya Sungmin

"Entahlah, walaupun dia namja sekalipun aku tidak peduli, dia harus menjadi milikku"

DEG

Jantung Sungmin kini mendadak terpacu, kenapa? Karena ada suatu hal yang mungkin sedang menghampiri dirinya

"Gomawo sudah mendengar ceritaku, sepertinya ini sudah mulai malam, mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Kyuhyun dan dijawab gelengan imut dari Sungmin

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat kok"

"Oke sampai ketemu lagi Ming-ah~"

"Eh? Ming?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar nama panggilan yang diciptakan Kyuhyun untuknya

"Ne.. Ming, kau suka, ingat panggilan itu hanya boleh aku yang memanggilnya. Arra?" Sungmin pun terkekeh dan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala lalu pergi menjauh dari sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di taman

"Ming.. semoga memang benar apa yang aku rasakan" gumam Kyuhyun sangat kecil hingga hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau

**~^0^~**

"Eomma~ appa~ aku pulang" Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di rumah mewah nya itupun disambut oleh senyum hangat oleh orang tuanya

"Kyuhyun-ah duduklah sebentar" perintah sang appa

"Wae appa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia merasa ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan oleh appanya

"Appa punya teman yang baru saja pulang dari China, appa masih ingat dulu appa pernah punya impian" tutur sang appa. Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak enak saat ini

"Impian appa adalah menjodohkan anak appa dan anaknya" lanjut appa Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut? Ya dia sangat terkejut

DDRRTT DDRTT

"Hannie-ah.. tuan Song menelpon" ucap eomma Kyuhyun

"Ohh tunggu sebentar" appa Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduk nya dan menerima telepon tersebut

"Eomma eotokhae, aku tidak mau dijodohkan" lirih Kyuhyun

"Eomma mengerti, tapi eomma bisa berbuat apa? Ini sudah keputusan appa mu" sesal eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Chullie-ah.. keluarga Song akan segera datang kemari, jadi kita harus bersiap siap" ucap appa Kyuhyun semangat

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, namun nafas nya kini tidak teratur. Ia marah sangat marah kenapa hidup nya seperti ini menerima informasi bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman lama appa nya sendiri. Kira-kira kejutan apalagi yang telah dirancang Tuhan untuk hidup Kyuhyun selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Jangan timpuk Rii ~~~~ jelek ya? Iya ini emang jelek banget, pendek ya? Iya ini emang pendek sumpah

Mianhae Rii ucapkan sebesar-besarnya buat readersdeul, bukannya Rii mau lari dari tanggung jawab tapi Rii punya kesibukkan di dunia pendidikan yang menuntut Rii untuk harus fokus. Gimana dengan chap 6 nya? Rii harap ini bisa menjadi obat kangen kalian sama Rii *plak ngarep. Waktu Rii baca review sebelumnya banyak yg protes karna Rii sering munculkan kata 'TBC' di moment yang tidak tepat, hehehh Rii emank sengaja kok *ditimpuk, biar penasaran gtuuu. Mian untuk TYPO nya yaaa~

Mianhae juga karna Rii gak bisa sebut satu2 tpi percaya deh Rii hapal kok.. untuk yang udah koment ff Rii chap sebelumnya nih Rii kasi kiseeu dri bias masing2 plus kisseu dari Rii juga *jduag

Dan untuk Chapter ini aku minta 'Review' lagi donkk.. *puppy eyes

Oke..

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER! ^0^


End file.
